<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peach by hahahaharlequin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456223">Peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin'>hahahaharlequin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KURODAI Week, 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>KURODAI Week, 2020</b>
</p><p><b>[Day 6]: Sugar /</b> <i><s>Spice</s></i> <b>+</b><br/><i>"In which Tetsurou is a sleep-deprived college student on his way to get his doctorate, his café order is girly, and he might have a crush on the barista who borrows, and chews on his pen to finish crossword puzzles"</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroo Tetsurou &amp; Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>KURODAI Week, 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>KuroDai Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/671068">One-Across Four Letters Starts With 'L'</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle">Emjayelle</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the MerThur piece mentioned, which I loved it so much that I just HAD to ask the author if I could borrow the crossword puzzles + coffee shop AUs,,, I'm glad that they let me! Thank you again, Emjayelle!! </p><p>As per usual, this piece is just slightly, maybe even <i>loosely</i> based off <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/6Xp6Uxs9NFReM3cAgdNXs3?si=0ulPTX9OTBOVuycMc9oIdQ">this song</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Seven letters across, means to </span>
  <em>
    <span>expunge</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What does expunge even </span>
  <em>
    <span>mean?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tetsurou pockets his phone away to look up at his barista, who's leaning over the counter with a crazed look in his eyes, tapping his pen which he borrowed from Tetsurou the other day. He coughs into his fist, "I'm sorry?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Across, seven letters, means to expunge," Sawamura is frowning, now, and Tetsurou can see from behind Sawamura, that his drink was just about to be done. "Uhh," Tetsurou starts, <em>"destroy?"</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steam and a shrill whistle went off nearby, startling both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"One Iced Orange-Cinnamon Breakfast Tea for Tetsu!" The shorter, silver-haired barista exclaims from behind Sawamura. He placed a tall cup on the counter, just beside the newspaper Sawamura was attempting to finish the crossword puzzle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Tetsu, thanks." He takes the cup with a wave, which the other barista returns, along with a smile, and a jab towards Sawamura, who looks up from his crosswords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wait, you're going? Already?" Tetsurou could only pause in his steps, feeling a smile crawl on his lips as Sawamura scrambled on his feet, and move around the counter. "Were you wanting to get your pen back?" He's waving Tetsurou's pen, where its cap looked like it's been chewed... on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You, you can keep it." And the blinding smile that greets him is just as sweet as his sweet as his drink. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! Come back soon, okay?"</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I plan on working on a longer piece for this, I just love this idea so much, but I just wanted to put this out here already</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>